We're the Same (Sisi Ni Sawa)
This is a PAW Patrol version of the song sung by Kion and Jasiri in season 1's episode Never Judge a Hyena by It's Spots. These songs were requested by my friends to do for a long time so here goes: Original: : Kion: : You think that life is one big game : You joke, you laugh, you take no blame : I'm telling you there's just no way that we're the same. : Jasiri: : You got to look past what you see : Try not to judge so easily : Believe it or not you're a lot like me : Say, believe it or not you're a lot like me! : Sisi ni sawa means we're the same : Sisi ni sawa! : Kion: : I hear what you're saying : But you need to explain : Sisi ni sawa! : Jasiri: : At the end of the day it's like water and rain : Sisi ni sawa : We are the same! : Maybe I laugh, maybe you purr : But take a look under the fur : Deep in our heart is what matters for sure! : Sisi ni sawa! : Cuz we both know a higher call : Like every creature big and small : The Circle of Life should be what's guiding us all! : The Circle of Life will guide us all! : Sisi ni sawa means we're the same : Sisi ni sawa! : Kion: : Though you've got your spots : and I have a mane! : Jasiri: : At the end of the day, it's like water and rain : Sisi ni sawa : We are the same : Kion/Jasiri: : Sisi ni sawa : We are the same : Sisi ni sawa! : Kion: : Never thought that we'd see eye to eye! : Jasiri: : I can't imagine why : It's very easy if you try! : Sisi ni sawa! : Kion: : Still to me they're brand new thoughts : Not to judge hyenas by their spots! : Jasiri: : Sisi ni sawa! : Sisi ni sawa means we're the same : Kion: : Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain : Sisi ni sawa! : Jasiri/Kion: : At the end of the day, it's like water and rain : Sisi ni sawa : We are the same : Sisi ni sawa! : Sisi na sawa means we're the same : Sisi ni sawa! : Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain : Sisi ni sawa! : At the end of the day, it's like water and rain : Sisi ni sawa : We are the same : Sisi ni sawa! : Sisi ni sawa : We are the same : Jasiri: : Sisi ni sawa : We are the same : : : PAW Patrol version: : Chase: You think that life is one big game, : You flip, You laugh, You take no blame : I'm telling you there's just no way that we're the same. : Skye: You got to look past what you see, Try not to judge so easily, Believe it or not you're a lot like me, Say, believe it or not you're a lot like me! Sisi ni sawa means we're the same! : Chase: I hear what you're saying Skye, But you need to explain... : Skye: At the end of the day it's like water and rain, Sisi ni sawa! We are the same! Maybe I laugh, maybe you smile, But take a look under the fur, Deep in our heart is what matters for sure! Cuz we both know a higher call, Like every creature big and small, Ryder should be what's guiding us all! Ryder will guide us all! Sisi ni sawa means we're the same! : Chase: Yeah but, Though you've got your blotches and I have a brain! *Skye looks confused* I mean markings, maybe... : Skye: Chase... : Chase: What? : Skye: Really??? You forgot a line to at least rhyme, see what I did there that's called rhyming! : Chase: I know what it is cause' I've got a really intelligent brain! : *Skye slaps her head* : Chase: I got it ok? : Skye: Fine... let's just continue... : Chase: OK :) : Skye: At the end of the day, it's like water and rain, Sisi ni sawa, We are the same! : Chase and Skye: Sisi ni sawa, We are the same! : Chase: Never thought we'd see eye to eye! : Skye: I can't imagine why, It's very easy if you try! : Chase: Still to me they're brand new thoughts! Never to judge a pup by it's spots, well if it has spots! : *Skye rolls her eyes* : Skye: Sisi ni sawa! Sisi ni sawa means we're the same! : Chase: Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain! *farts* : Skye: CHASE don't tell me that was you... : Chase: Yeah. : Skye: Gross! : Chase: I have more, : Skye: CHASE SAVE IT! We are recording!!! : Chase: Sorry for the inconvenience! : *Skye pails* *sweat coming down her face* : Skye: Let's just record a decent song Chase, alright? Without YOU messing it up! : Chase: Ok. : Skye: 1-2-3 continue NOW! : Skye and Chase: At the end of the day, it's like water and rain! Sisi ni sawa, We are the same! Sisi na sawa means we're the same! Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain, At the end of the day, it's like water and rain! Sisi ni sawa, We are the same. Sisi ni sawa, We are the same! : Skye: Sisi ni sawa, We are the same! : Skye: And now do you believe me, : Chase: What was this all for I knew before we started we're different in very special ways, and that it's okay to be different! : *Skye growls* : Skye: THAN WHY DID WE HAVE TO DO THIS!???! : *Chase shrugs* : Chase: For the fans I guess. : *Skye gets angry and punches the door like that one episode of The Amazing World of Gumball where Mom punches the door because Gumball didn't want to do anything* : Chase: AHH! : *Chase runs away* BYE viewers and listeners! : *Skye fails* : THE END : Category:Songs Category:The Lion Guard Category:The Lion Guard crossovers Category:The Lion Guard Songs Category:Paw Patrol Songs Category:PAW Patrol Crossovers Category:PAW Patrol Crossover Songs